gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NC-3 United Gundam
History Shortly after the Adaptoid Conflict newly formed Unity scoured the remains of the adaptoid homeworld to destroy any adaptoids that may have survived. During the search they stumbled across a damaged fragment of the Hive Core. After confirming that none of Zax's conciousness remained inside, they managed to recover a small portion of the schematics used to construct the VX-01 Vengeance. A year later these designs were used to create a successor to the NC-2 Transcendor Gundam. Technology and Design The NC-3 was designed to surpass the previous NC Series mobile suits in all fields. The combined data of both the NC-2 and the VX-01 created a unique mobile suit designed to match Ace's Evolver powers. Unlike the NC-1 and the NC-2, the NC-3 United Gundam was a transformable mobile suit designed for high speed combat. However the transformation ability made it difficult to implement technologies that had been seen on the Transcendor Gundam. The most troublesome of these was the Wings of Light. The Wings of Light required a large venting system to be effective. In the Transcendor Gundam this had been the wing binders. However the wing binders caused the United Gundam to be to bulky, making it difficult for the machine to transform between modes without landing. While this posed an issue only within the atmosphere, the binders made it difficult to turn while in fighter mode due to their size and sheer thrust. Eventually the Wings of Light was developed into the Minovsky Hyper Propulsion System. Minovsky Hyper Propulsion System While similar in function to the Wings of Light, the Minovsky Hyper Propulsion System was far more compact and didn't require large binders to function. Rather than burning fuel for propulsion, the hyper propulsion system replaced the vernier boosters with specially modified thrusters designed to expell Minovsky Particles at high density. These particles were supplied from a dedicated Minovsky Drive. The hyper propulsion system sacrificed a small portion of the immense forward thrust created by the WoL for superior mobility. Minovsky Barrier As a result of the Microwave Transfer System rendering I-Fields useless a new means of defense was sorely needed. During testing of the hyper propulsion system it was discovered that by distributing dense minovsky particles into the surrounding area the mobile suit could generate a barrier composed entirely out of Minovsky Particles. The Minovsky Barrier was largely similar in function to the I-Field. By utilizing the mass of the minovsky particles the barrier could physically block most beams. While effective against beams, physical weapons and beam sabers were able to bypass this defense entirely due to their greater mass. This flaw was largely ignored as the speed and mobility of the mobile suit more than made up for lack of melee usage. However in exchange for the barrier, the mobile suit was unable to use the hyper propulsion system as the verniers used to create thrust were also responsible for distributing the minovsky particles. The strength of the barrier was proportional to how much minovsky particles was available. The more particles, the stronger and dense the barrier. When struck the barrier loses some of it's minovsky particles. If those particles are not replaced the entire structure of the barrier degrades with each hit. Mirage Cloak System An evolution of the stealth capability first seen in the WoL. By covering it with charged minovsky particles, the mobile suit could bend the light around it for camouflage, shielding it from visual detection and disguising it's heat signature, making it invisible to infrared detection. By the time the NC-3 was created, the Mirage Cloak System was in use by most higher ranked members of Unity. Weaponry *'Beam Sabers:' Two standard beam sabers stored in the forearms. The length and intensity of the blades could be altered by the pilot. *'Vulcan Cannons:' Two head mounted beam machineguns designed to shoot down missiles. *'Beam Machineguns:' Improved versions of the Vulcan Cannons. The mobile suit was equipped with two beam machineguns in each wrist. The Beam Machineguns were somewhat stronger than the vulcan cannons and could do minor to moderate damage to most armors. *'Variable Beam Rifle:' An updated version of the Variable Beam Rifle intended for the VX-01. The weapon saw several upgrades in cooling and energy technologies. In Figher Mode the rifle was stored under one of the wings and functioned as a beam cannon. **Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. **Railgun Mode: The rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity beams at increased velocity. While this beam can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships. Due to improved cooling technology the railgun mode only required a two second cooldown. **Repeater Mode: A new feature inspired by the Vulcan Cannons. The rifle rapid fires medium intensity beams in a constant stream. This was effective for shooting down missiles and bombarding enemies until they collapsed from the assault. **Blast Mode: A new function that allowed the rifles to fire a continous high intensity beam. Like the Railgun Mode, the Blast Mode produced a large amount of heat and required a three second cooling period after the weapon finished firing. **Bayonet Mode: A melee function in which the barrel of the rifle functions similar to a beam saber. Like standard beam sabers, the length and intensity of the blade can be altered. **Snipe Mode: The rifle employs it's improved internal accelerators to grant greatly increased range and precision. To accommodate this mode the mobile suit utilized a holographic targeting system to create a high resolution image for the pilot to aim. *'Burst Cannons:' Taken from the VX-01 the Burst Cannons were two shoulder mounted cannons designed to act like moving turrets. Like the original version these cannons could combine their firepower to produce a massive beam saber. In fighter mode the cannons functioned as the main guns and were locked forward. *'Gundam Shield:' A defensive shield constructed entirely out of compressed regenium. This shield was longer than previous versions and could split down the middle to protect both arms and function as wings in fighter mode. When split the lower half of the shield was transferred to the other arm via a concealed drive arm. In this function the shield also served as binders. An optional addition was the inclusion of six concussor missiles that could be stored on the underside of the shield. *'Ravage Funnels:' An updated version of the funnels intended for the VX-01. The Ravage Funnels utilized several beam emitters to release precision beams in multiple directions. These beams produced enough heat on contact to melt through most armors with ease. For increased firepower the funnels could combine their beams into one single beam. Each funnel was equipped with an I-Field Generator for protection and was powered through the Microwave Transfer System. The United Gundam was equipped with two of these. Optional Weapons *'Buster Cannon:' A miniaturized version of the Hyper Buster Cannon used by the Transcendor Gundam. While considerably weaker than the original, it still had enough firepower to destroy most ships and didn't destabilize the THD of the mobile suit. However the mobile suit is unable to transform due to the size and weight of the cannon. As a result the weapon was used only when greater firepower was needed. *'Concussor Missiles:' Six small heat seeker missiles could be attached to the underside of the Gundam Shield. They could be fired in both mobile suit and fighter mode. Category:Gundam